


Devil's Assistance (ChrolloxReader)

by yelzoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies, F/M, Smut, slowupdates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelzoldyck/pseuds/yelzoldyck
Summary: You are a 20-year-old detective who has been trying to catch the troupe. It's well-known how hard it is to find the troupe, but you want to put them behind bars, especially after the massacre in York New. To your luck or bad-luck, an interesting man applies as your assistant to help you succeed or...fail?Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Togashi!
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Breaking News! There is a lockdown going on in the city of York New due to a mass murder that occurred close to the biggest auction in the world. Everyone has to stay home or go home immediately. The presumed criminals are still on free foot!"

"Damnit!" You took the remote roughly in anger as you tried to throw it at the TV, but before you could somebody had grabbed your wrists, preventing you from doing so.

"Calm down (y/n). We were close."

"Close?! We were nothing near that!!"

Still angry you grabbed the landline phone on your table, typing in a number that already made you want to rip out your eyes.

It rang a couple of times till someone picked up.

"Hello, you are talking to vice president Pariston Hill."

You could hear that fake smile out of his voice. "Get me assistance. Now."

"Oh! (y/n)! My favorite detective!" Pariston's voice already made your blood boil.

"I need more personal. Get me more hunters." You tried to sound as calm as possible, suppressing the urge to scream.

"I actually wanted to inform you, my dear, that we need all the hunters who are helping you with your investigations."

Before you could scream at Pariston, someone tore the phone out of your hand to put it down. "Don't. If you scream at him now you won't get any hunter by your side."

_I know his tricks. Calm down (y/n)._

The pressure on your hand went away and you picked up the phone again. "Sure. You can have them back, but I need assistance mandatory."

Pariston chuckled, making you grit your teeth. _Fucking rat._

"We can put a description up, but no hunter wants to work for free, my dear."

Your eyes widened, feeling your pores open up to a maximum oozing bloodlust. "Since when isn't the hunter association paying my employees?" Your voice sounded calm but threatening.

"We worked out a request, the Phantom Troupe has no bounty anymore. It doesn't make sense to invest into catching the troupe."

Before you could answer back Pariston kept speaking. "I can organize putting a description up, maybe someone wants to risk their life for free."

The phone shattered at your bone-breaking grip. You cleaned your hand on your shirt, exhaling to calm down.

_Calm (y/n). Focus now. This is a problem for tomorrow, not today._

You turned around in your swivel chair, looking at the several hunters that were illuminated by the light of the television behind you.

"For the last time then, give me a report about the victims. I need witnesses, last location. Give me the full program. 10 minutes."

"Yes, detective!" All of them straightened their back, looking up at you metaphorically.

_I don't need assistance. I will catch the troupe no matter what happens._

_Watch me spider._

Blood ran down your hands. You bore your nails into your palm angrily.

_Your head is mine._


	2. Chapter 2

"CHEERS!"

Glas bottles clinked against each other, drowning the sound of laughter and cheers.

Chrollo raised his hand in the air, looking down on his troupe. "Everyone did a great job on this mission," he said, calmly praising his troupe.

"That's because you are our boss!" Phinks laughed holding his beer above everyone.

Chrollo smiled, feeling slightly fulfilled. He raised his beer to his mouth, but before he could take a sip he heard his name.

"Boss! The bounty on our head is down. There is no danger coming aside from the mafia for our troupe."

Chrollo looked at Shalnark who was typing on his computer. "That sounds like another success," he stated, his voice kept a quiet tone as he looked at the computer that Shalnark was working on.

Chrollo took a sip of the beer and closed his eyes, enjoying the bitter taste of it. The tingly feeling of the burning alcohol went down his throat.

"But boss. It seems like someone still has their focus on us."

Chrollo opened his eyes, looking down on Shalnark looking up from his computer. "A detective is requesting assistance to catch us."

"Who is paying them? We can organize a small group to kill the employer."

Shalnark clicked his tongue, typing for a response. "No that won't work. This detective is doing it for free, also requesting for assistance without pay."

Chrollo knitted his eyebrows. "They are risking their lives for free?"

"Yeah, they are doing it on their own."

Chrollo's eyes widened and he felt some sort of excitement. "Who are they?"

"Give me a moment." Shalnark kept typing at an inhuman pace, hacking into a couple of servers.

"(y/n) (l/n), a woman."

Shalnark turned his computer around for Chrollo to look at the information. "There is no picture of her but it seems like she is not even trying to hide from us."

 _(y/n) (l/n)...20 years old...licensed hunter._ Chrollo read through the little information Shalnark showed him.

"Do you want us to handle her boss, as long as we are in York New?" Shizuku asked behind Chrollo, but it fell on deaf ears. Chrollo was fascinated that a hunter would risk their lives to catch the troupe for no money at all.

Someone who keeps the Phantom troupe name alive. Normally after a big mission, there wouldn't be any missions like the one in York New any time soon. The world would forget the troupe for a little while, which kept the troupe leader awake sometimes. 

"Everyone can go back to their own business. I will kill her if I classify her as a danger." Chrollo straightened his back.

"This is a small fish boss, we can-"

"I said I will deal with it Nobunaga." Chrollo calmly stated, his undertone was cold. He turned around to Shalnark.

"Sign me in. I will be her new assistant. I will kill her or get rid of all the evidence she has. She will give up soon if she has no success."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the only person we found (y/n). I am sorry that Pariston played you like that."

"He won't smile when I become vice president." You responded to your old colleague on the phone, while walking down the hallways.

"I might not be working for you anymore, but I will inform you if I hear any new rumors about the troupe."

"I would have commanded it anyways. Now get back to work." You hung up. A yawn overcame you, working alone meant more sleepless nights.

You were rubbing your eyes tired while walking calmly to your office that you were told to meet your new assistance. The building was empty, as nobody was working this Sunday.

You could already see Beans waiting in front of your office with his arms crossed. When you approached him he glared at you angrily.

"T

"Three hours late (y/n)!"

"Mhm," you responded uninterested. Beans looked at the small board he had in his hand. "This man is not a hunter, but- Don't roll your eyes like that (y/n)! Be grateful anyone signed up!"

Beans clicked his tongue annoyed at your behavior. "He knows how to use nen and got our info through a friend that is a hunter. He is waiting for you inside. I am leaving now, my wife is waiting for me."

Beans held his nose high up and walked away. You looked after him with widened eyes.

_Beans has a wife? Crazy world._

Before you entered the room you yawned a last time and then opened the door. Your eyes directly met grey ones.

The atmosphere in the room rolled you over immediately, heightening all your senses to a maximum. Nobody did anything for a couple of seconds, only observing each other with widened eyes.

Chrollo was speechless at your beauty and froze. He quickly got out of his trance standing up, straightening his back in front of you.

You watched how he reached out his hand to you.

"Hello, my name is Chrollo Akuma. I hope for good cooperation detective." he was smiling at you with perfect teeth

You looked down at the hand, then at his expression. Chrollo's eyebrows knitted confused at your lack of response. You stood there with your hands in your pockets and an annoyed facial expression.

"Hello. Detective (y/n) (l/n). Call me detective." you responded looking into Chrollo's eyes with a threatening glare.

Then you turned around to leave the room. "Wait- Where are you going." Chrollo pushed the chair away.

"We are doing investigations. Why do you think you are here?" You turned your head to Chrollo looking at him annoyed with half-lidded eyes.

"But I don't even know who you are-"

"We are not here to drink coffee and eat cookies." You replied harshly.

 _Should I kill her now?_ Chrollo's mind passed the thought but he knew he couldn't do this in the hunter association building.

"What are my tasks detective?"

"Right now your only task is to not annoy me and follow me." You massaged the place between your eyes with closed eyes. _Pariston you will regret this, I will watch you suffer one day._

You turned around and left the room. Chrollo's aura didn't leave your side and you could feel the stare on your back observing you, while you both were walking out of the building.

Chrollo felt out of place, normally he was calm but having a boss felt unusual to him. He observed your slow walk, confident but lazy.

Your aura was small but he could feel that you were suppressing it purposely. Chrollo followed you into a small house that was right next to the hunter association.

You opened the door to the house, it was a small white bungalow. With a head gesture, you signalized Chrollo to go in.

He quickly entered and you followed him. Chrollo stood there with widened eyes, seeing a huge blackboard across from the entry.

It was probably about 10 feet wide, covered in papers, pictures, and more.

"Okay, now we can talk."

Chrollo turned around, he already forgot that you were in the room. He didn't think anyone would have this much information about the troupe. "We can't talk any business at the hunter association. The vice president Pariston Hill installed microphones in my office."

A yawn overtook you again, making you close your eyes while softly yawning. Your eyes teared up and when you opened your eyes Chrollo starred at you.

You weren't able to look at him properly in your office, but you recognized a head bandage around his forehead. His black hair was laying down and he had grey eyes, a long nose, and plump lips.

"I will explain your tasks. Sit down at the table."

Chrollo saw the table on the right side of the room and slowly sat down on a chair. His hands were neatly put on his lap, waiting for you to sit down.

"How much did your friend tell you about this work?" You asked him and sat down on a chair diagonal from him. Other than Chrollo you were sitting leaned back, supporting your head with your hand uninterested.

"I know that you want to catch the troupe and that I am not getting paid for this," he answered with his soft deep voice.

"How do you know the Phantome troupe when you aren't even a hunter? Any rumors or personal experience you heard?"

Chrollo didn't show a reaction but felt a little bit overwhelmed at your sudden questions. It was as if you were suspecting him already.

"I heard of them while the massacre in York New happened, my friend explained to me about their image. I don't have any personal experience with the troupe."

You put your feet up on the chair and hugged your legs to put your head on your knees. Chrollo watched you yawn again.

He was a little confused but amused at the same time. You seemed so careless and clumsy to him.

"Okay Chrollo, I can't stand you. Don't take it personally but I won't let you touch anything in here. If you want to be useful vacuum the house."

You pushed yourself from the chair and stumbled to the couch on the other side of the room. Chrollo's eyes were widened, too shocked to respond.

He quickly turned around to you, watching you throw yourself on the dark-grey couch. The troupe leader stood up confused.

"I apologize if I gave a bad first impression detective, but I am not a maid." Chrollo's voice was calm and friendly but he felt some sort of annoyance. Nobody gives Chrollo commands. He wasn't used to that.

"You heard me right. Vacuum the house. I am going to take a nap."

He watched you take a pillow and cover your face.

_She is going to sleep in a room all alone with a 26-year-old man she just met?_

Chrollo stood there for a couple of seconds staring at your body. _I could kill her easily. Should I do it?_

Then he looked to the side seeing the blackboard. The excitement he felt when Shalnark told him about you came back. _She seems to be obsessed with finding us. She keeps our name alive._

Suddenly the bell rung and Chrollo looked at you again. You didn't seem to stand up so he took it upon himself and opened the door.

When he opened it a man was standing there with folders in his hands. "Oh hey! You must be her new assistant. I am Tomás, I worked 2 years with (y/n)."

"Nice to meet you Tomás." Chrollo politely shook his hand.

"Could you give these to (y/n)? Tell her these are the last things we got out of the mafia."

"Yes, I will thank you."

Tomás chuckled a little. "I bet she said that she doesn't like you and told you to vacuum the house."

"How did you know?"

"She does this to everyone but (y/n) is someone very close to heart. Working with her was one of my best decisions." Tomás explained with a genuine smile on his face.

"Piss off Tomás." Chrollo turned around to you standing behind him with an annoyed facial expression.

"Love you too detective. Bye!" Tomás left waving and Chrollo stood there a little confused. _How did she sneak behind me?_

You rubbed your temples annoyed while Chrollo stood there with the folders observing you confused. "I wanted to take a nap before Tomás arrives but looks like the universe allows me no sleep."

"What do you want to do with these information Detective?" Chrollo asked you. _Could I steal some of these without her recognizing?_

"Give them to me," you responded annoyed, and took the folders.

_Too late._

"I guess I have to give you a crash course about the troupe now...If you are actually my only assistance. Fucking shit." Chrollo heard you mumble while walking in front of him.

In his head, Chrollo always played out hundreds of scenarios of how to kill you in that exact moment. He already recognized how careless you were but he didn't think you were that stupid to be like that all the time. Especially not when you were all alone in a room with him.

You stood still in front of the blackboard and let the folders down on a small table that stood there. Chrollo tried to get a look on the blackboard but it looked so messy, it was impossible to understand it on the first glare.

You turned around to look at Chrollo, who was analyzing the board with knitted eyebrows.

"Take that stupid bandage off."

Chrollo's attention wandered to you. "I am sorry Detective but-"

"Take it off or you are fired." your tone was harsh and you looked at him with a slightly scrunched nose.

Chrollo hesitated for a second but then went on and took it off. Your eyes widened a little.

"A tattoo? Is that what you were hiding?" You crossed your arms.

"I thought it would be unprofessional. I apologize, Detective, some people interpret this tattoo as offensive, that is why I wear it outside."

You hummed in acknowledgment and then shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

"Okay, Chrollo. A little crash course for your small brain." You took a pointing stick in your hand, that was laying on the ground.

The first thing you showed Chrollo was a small pic of a spider. "The Phantome Troupe. I like to call them the pest sometimes."

"They call themselves the Spider'. Twelve legs and one head. The head controls the troupe."

"Spider's can have twelve legs?" Chrollo asked.

You chuckled at that comment. "Yeah, I think meteor city aka. trash city probably has those."

Chrollo raised his eyebrows. _Trash city?_

"Anyway. The Phantome troupe has easy concepts. They steal, kill and leave."

Chrollo scratched his chin interested. "Every leg is more powerful than you could imagine. One of them took down a thousand guards per night. And that's only one of them." you didn't show any sort of enthusiasm.

_She knows all this but doesn't even sound scared. How is she supposed to catch the whole troupe? Even if she would go one for one she would never be able to take down any of the troupe._

"Your chances of dying are high Chrollo. I am not forcing you to work for me. If you value your life you can leave." you pointed at him and yawned right after.

Chrollo shook his head chuckling. _I could leave. She is not worth killing when she doesn't even have a chance. Something about her makes me want to watch over her shoulder though._

"No, I am staying." Chrollo quickly responded.

You looked at his face for a couple of seconds and sighed. "Your death is guaranteed if you meet a troupe member."

Chrollo didn't respond to you, and you both kept eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time.

You shrugged with your shoulders. "I couldn't care less."

That reaction made Chrollo knit his eyebrows a little. _As long as she reaches her destiny, she doesn't care if I die in the process._

You leaned down to the little table and picked up the stack of folders. "Staple the associated protocols. Organize everything and make sure I can read through everything quickly."

Chrollo caught the folders with loose paper in them. A wave of excitement overcame him, he could read through the information she has about the troupe finally.

You looked at Chrollo's face, his eyes were shining motivated. "In the folders is every detail about the guards that died in the massacre."

The slight smile on Chrollo's face dropped. He didn't care about the humans that he had slaughtered.

"Why that expression huh? You are here to do the dirty work. Get used to it. "Your voice was harsh.

Chrollo flexed his hand. _Should I kill her now?_

He watched you look at the pin wall, and rub your eyes. Chrollo still stood there like his feet were rooted to the ground.

"Oh by the way. We are leaving in a couple of hours. We have a witness I want to interview today."

Chrollo snapped out of his trance. "Who is our witness?"

"She is the daughter of a mafia boss. Neon Nostrade. She met the troupe leader personally. She might be our ticket to victory."

Chrollo felt his stomach twist at the mention of her name. _My time here would be over faster than I could blink._

"Why are you oozing bloodlust?" You calmly stated, still starring at the wall, observing your founds.

Chrollo's eyes widened. _Impossible._

"Apologies. I don't have good experiences with the mafia."

"Mhm I understand." you turned around to face Chrollo again. "I also don't work with the mafia normally. They don't fit our work standards but if we know the face of the pest we will be able to grab them by the roots, and use a vaccine."

Chrollo nodded and turned around to sit down on the big table. You watched him with crossed arms.

_I feel closer to the troupe than ever. Something tells me the troupe is right in front of my nose._

-

-

Chrollo was holding one of the protocols while you were sitting in front of the wall. You had been sitting there for a couple of hours not moving a limb.

_Did she fall asleep?_

Chrollo looked down on the protocol again.

_Joshua Gellermann._

_24 years old, married._

_Two kids._

_Notes: Died after taking pictures of fake corpses from the Troupe. Camera lost, probably destroyed._

Chrollo read through the first interesting protocol. _Good thing Feitan killed this guard and took away his camera._

"(y/n)? Why do you not know how any of the troupe members look like?"

You turned around to Chrollo seeing him with the protocol of Joshua in his hands. "Who allowed you to call me by my name? And did I tell you to read the protocol?" you were calm but annoyed about Chrollo's unprofessional behavior.

"Apologies detective, it caught my eye while trying to find the second page."

"We don't have any pictures of the troupe members. The mafia might have had a couple of pictures but as I said, I don't work with them normally. Neon is a big exception."

Chrollo put the paper down. "What was the closest you got to the troupe?"

"Very close, I wiped their ass for them." you knitted your eyebrows annoyed after saying that with a straight face.

"Are you interviewing me or what?! Keep sorting the papers and stop asking questions!"

Chrollo smiled a little awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to your passive-aggressiveness. He went back to organizing the folder while you were going around in the room picking up stuff.

After some time Chrollo heard you yawn loudly. He turned his head to you and watched you stretch.

"Okay, Chrollo let's go. We can finish the rest later. Before we leave I forgot to tell you about the rules." you rubbed your temples, feeling a pulsating pain. _I should have taken a nap instead of starring at the wall, and thinking of theories._

"Rules?" Chrollo asked not surprised, expecting something like this.

"Easy. Five rules. Rule one: Don't talk to anyone at the mafia's place, unless I tell you to speak up."

"Rule two: Don't stand in my way. You are always standing behind me."

"With rule two, rule three follows: Protect me. You also function as my bodyguard."

Chrollo opened his mouth, and before he could ask a question you raised your voice slightly.

"Rule four: No questions."

You let out a small yawn and covered your mouth. "Last Rule: When we find the troupe. Do not tell them what we do. That's it."

You wanted to turn around to open the door but Chrollo spoke up again. "But detective-"

"No questions."

You opened the door, and when you looked at Chrollo you saw him bind his bandage around his head. Then you sighed loudly, and mumbled an annoyed 'whatever'.

"You can ask three questions per day." _I need to have a little indulgence with Chrollo because he is new to the job._

"Thank you, detective," Chrollo responded with a polite smile. You rolled with your eyes and left the house.

Chrollo followed you eagerly. "How are we driving to the place?" he asked you when he caught up on you.

"You have two questions left. I am going to drive, now stop asking stupid questions, and follow me."

Chrollo saw a small black car that you walked towards to. _If Neon remembers me, my cover will fly up faster than I applied for this._

_Either I kill (y/n) or sabotage the meeting._

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chrollo and you were sitting in the black car with tinted windows. The car was on the expensive side with the leathered seats and high-tech interior.

You swiped through your playlist on the little screen and chose your favorite song. Chrollo had his hands on his thighs neatly, smelling the lavender in the car.

You started singing the song quietly, unashamed about Chrollo's presence. He smiled slightly, amused about how careless you were.

Your driving on the other hand was everything but careless, you never drove over the speed limit, and paid attention to the right way.

Chrollo admired your smooth way of driving. He watched your hands grip the wheel from his peripheral view, and got lost in thoughts.

_Her aura seems small right now but I am sure that she is suppressing it. What nen type could she be? What is her hatsu? Could I steal her hatsu to make her even more powerless?_

"You are starring at me like a predator." you turned your head to look at Chrollo shortly.

"I apologize, Detective, that wasn't my intention." Chrollo felt a slight warmth in his stomach building up.

_How is she planning to kill the troupe? How many people are spreading our names because she is so obsessed with finding us?_

"Not used to having a young woman as your boss? Or are you just a pervert?"

Chrollo chuckled. "You are my first boss Detective, and I didn't expect my boss to be this...appealing." _Maybe if I get under her skin she will trust me more, and I can find out more._

You chuckled. "Not the first time an employee tries to kiss my ass. I don't fall for that shit." your eyes were still fixated on the street.

"That wasn't my intention Detective." Chrollo turned his head to look at your side profile. You had dark eyebags because of your sleepless nights but they made you look attractive. Chrollo admired your hair, skin color, and lips.

"We are here." You put the car in parking mode and looked at Chrollo who was still analyzing your face.

"Don't forget the rules that I presented you before leaving." you reminded Chrollo carelessly. You both left the car, and you locked the car with a click.

Chrollo waited for you to walk in front of him so he could follow you like a bodyguard. The black-haired man had a suit on to look more professional while you had rather comfy clothes on.

There were a couple of high buildings around in this area that Chrollo observed for safety reasons.

_I should have my book ready every second. If (y/n) finds out who I am she will go for attack immediately._

Chrollo conjured his book behind your back, you felt a slight wave of aura that made you pay attention to Chrollo.

"Not the right time to read Mr. Akuma," you stated without looking back. Chrollo's eyes widened a little shocked.

_She didn't even look back!_

"This is my nen ability Detective. I wanted to have it ready for every situation," he explained calmly not showing any hint of concern.

"I understand. Don't draw attention to yourself. We are not trying to look dangerous to the mafia." you said still not looking back, talking to Chrollo.

"Understood."

Chrollo opened his book to look through his pages, landing at Neon's page. He stood still. You kept walking, feeling how your assistance stood still.

It made you knit your eyebrows, and you felt a rumbling feeling in your stomach. Chrollo looked up, closing his book, and walking close behind you quickly.

_Neon's page is gone. I do not own her nen ability anymore. Does she have it back?_

After some time you saw the entry of the building you got told to meet Neon. Two men with suits, sunglasses, and dangerous guns stood there.

"(y/n) (l/n)?" One of the bodyguards looked down at you, talking with an intimidating voice that didn't get to you.

"Yes, that's me."

Chrollo stood behind you with a straight back, trying to look like a bodyguard.

"We need your ID, Hunter's card, and also control you both."

You shrugged with your shoulders, giving them the papers they wanted. The other bodyguard wanted to control you but before he could go on his knees to start at your ankle he reached for his earphone.

A cold shiver ran down your body. You looked at the bodyguard with knitted eyebrows, feeling the cold sweat building up on your face.

The bodyguard went to his old place where he stood before and put his hand in front of himself.

"Neon Nostrade is not in the building she won't be giving an interview."

Your eyes widened at that phrase. Anger built up in your body quickly, making you clench your jaw. "What do you mean Neon won't give an interview?" your voice was calm but your aura was expanding.

_She died. They are keeping it a secret from (y/n) but it seems like if someone disappears from my book it means that they died._

Chrollo also felt slight frustration that left him a little dizzy. He kept that girl alive because he liked her way of thinking but what tore him out of his thoughts was your aura.

He looked down, seeing your hands in fists.

"Who let Neon die? Couldn't you look after a teenager for a couple of days! Are you all fucking stupid in the mafia!"

_How did she pick that up without any hint?!_

"Detective you have to leave now." One of the bodyguards straightened their arm in front of you. Chrollo quickly stepped between the hand and you.

But you pushed Chrollo away annoyed. "Out of my way." he heard you mumble furiously.

"Do we have any information of the troupe being connected to the death of Neon Nostrade?" you tried to sound calm but your voice was vibrating in anger.

_No, we didn't do anything. There was never a reason to target Neon Nostrade._

"We need you to leave. Now."

"Did the troupe kill Neon Nostrade?" you asked crossing your arms, not even considering stepping away from the building.

You looked up to the bodyguard with knitted eyebrows, slightly intimidating him with your aura and confidence. Before he could answer someone rushed out of the building. It was an old man in a suit with grey hair.

He looked restless and when his eyes found you he opened his mouth widely. "Leave Detective! We don't want you here. The mafia doesn't care about the Phantome troupe anymore. If you don't leave we will not hesitate to kill you."

Chrollo put his hand on your shoulder, trying to pull you away as a form of protection. "No need for that. We are leaving."

You turned around without saying anything to the mafia people. Chrollo quickly followed you, feeling a little confused about your behavior. He didn't expect you to give in like that but didn't question your decision around the mafia.

Your aura calmed down slightly while walking to the car, and Chrollo could witness how you suppressed it.

_Is she stronger than I think? Her aura was still very average and not even close to any troupe member when she got angry over there._

You entered the car, closing the door. Chrollo rested his hands on his thighs neatly as usual. He turned his head to look at you, waiting for what was next.

He watched how you slowly rested your head on the wheel and closed your eyes.

"Detective?" Chrollo's voice was hesitant.

"20 seconds." you simply responded, not moving your head away.

Chrollo tried not to stare at you directly and tried to catch a difference in your posture from his peripheral view.

After exactly 20 seconds you raised your hand and rubbed your eyes.

_At least I didn't get caught. Neon Nostrade would have recognized me immediately which would have forced me to kill (y/n). I don't want to kill her at all, to be honest. As long as she tries to keep finding us the world will never forget about us and fear us._

"I did expect something like this," you stated and turned on the car.

"Was there any indication for you to think that Detective?"

"You have one question left. No, it was my gut feeling." you felt how your arms felt heavy, and your eyelids were half-lidded.

"I can drive Detective if you are too tired."

You didn't respond to Chrollo and just put your seatbelt on.

When you started driving Chrollo wanted to ask you all his questions. He knew that it was important to wait, and ask you little by little.

The drive was quiet, and this time you didn't turn on any music. Your mind was too exhausted, and you were running on low energy.

When you pulled up in front of the house you took the keys out and turned to Chrollo.

"Here the keys. I want you to get us something to eat."

Chrollo took the keys confusedly. "What do you want to eat?"

"This was your last question for today. I want Pizza. I have money in the compartment here."

You left the car without saying anything else to Chrollo. The man stared at you confused, leaving the car to change seats.

Chrollo watched you walk into the house. "Stop starring at me like that," you said loud enough for him to hear before entering the house.

When he sat down on the driver's seat Chrollo looked at himself in the inner mirror. He could just drive away and steal this car. Was there really a reason to stay by your side?

But Chrollo wanted to stay. You were like a book he was reading, and he wanted to get to the plot twist already. A book where his legs would go up and down excited while reading it. Trying to read as fast as possible but not oversee any detail.

Chrollo could see on a first impression if a book was worth reading. You already amazed him by the cover only, making you worth to be read over and over again.

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it <33


End file.
